Take Two
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: A chance to rectify a lost opportunity leads to a memorable night for Ron and Hermione.


**Take Two**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on December 23, 2009

* * *

The appearance of a Hogwarts school owl had become a common occurrence at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George watched as the majestic creature glided in through a large open window and gracefully dropped a letter on the counter, before finding a comfortable perch on the second-floor banister.

"Oi, Ron, your daily novel is here," he called out in the general direction of the packed storeroom, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ron came loping out, a smile blossoming on his face as he reached for the message.

"What could you possibly have to talk about?" George asked in disbelief. "She sent you two feet of parchment yesterday!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, stuff. Now that we're together we can talk about anything. It's, er, kinda nice."

George clasped his hands together and pillowed them against his cheek, tilting his head in mockery. "Aw, are ickle Ronnie and his sweetie exchanging love letters?"

Ron's cheeks flushed, but he quickly retaliated to his brother's jibe. "Shut it. I mostly just complain about having to work with a complete arse."

George sniggered. "Shouldn't you be working _right now?_ "

"C'mon, give me a minute to read this."

A loud impatient hoot interrupted them, causing George to look up.

"You'd think Hermione would've bought her own owl by now, the way you two carry on."

"I offered to get her one from Eeylops," Ron replied, "but she didn't want to make Crookshanks jealous with another pet."

"Well, if anyone knows about jealous redheads..."

Ron glared at George before eagerly turning back to the letter. He tore it open and examined the two squares of parchment contained within. He began skimming the short note covered in Hermione's neat script.

George watched as Ron's eyes lit up with glee.

"Uh, George, can I take a second to write back? The shop doesn't open for another few minutes and I'm done stocking the shelves."

George pretended to think, watching Ron squirm for a moment, before he rolled his eyes. "Go on then."

"Thanks, mate." Ron clapped George on the shoulder before making his way to the office and closing the door.

Ron took another read through Hermione's note before pulling a fresh sheet of parchment out of the desk drawer to compose his reply.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know I made a mess of things the first time you asked me to this party, but I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll be on the very first carriage to Hogwarts with your invitation in my hand._

He glanced at the other square which had been contained within the envelope, and smiled giddily.

 _I'm not surprised Ol' Sluggy's still at it with The Slug Club. The greedy git just wants an excuse to cosy up to anyone that's ever met Harry. If it means I don't have to wait until the Christmas hols to be with you again, I reckon the party's not a bad idea._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Hurry up," his brother's muffled voice called out.

He grumbled under his breath, before finishing his response to his girlfriend.

 _I have to go, the shop's about to open. Only one week until I get to see you again. The other blokes will be jealous that I get to spend the evening with the most beautiful girl in the room._

 _I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

He quickly sealed the parchment in an envelope and scribbled Hermione's name across it, before leaving the office and marching up the shop stairs. He found the haughty school owl, who gazed at him before lifting the proffered note out of his hand and taking flight. He grudgingly missed Pig, but he had leant the mental little owl to Harry, who hadn't had the heart to replace his beloved friend Hedwig.

He took his customary spot behind the register, before falling into his favourite activity—daydreaming about Hermione.

The week went by agonizingly slowly for Ron as his anticipation grew at the prospect of spending the evening with his girl. Knowing that Harry would've been invited as well, most likely by both Ginny _and_ Slughorn, he sent off a note to his best mate.

Harry, unfortunately, was unable to attend due to his Auror training. He did, however, pass on a warning for Ron to behave, without him there to chaperone.

 _The wanker_ , Ron thought. _If he only knew what Hermione and I had been up to before she'd left for Hogwarts, how close we've become. Harry would never believe we spent half the summer shagging. He probably assumed our long walks and private time were spent only on talking about our feelings and our relationship, the git._

Ron's restlessness was further agitated by George, who took the piss at every possible opportunity. The teasing reached its peak when George managed to nick the invitation and charm it to announce that the party had been cancelled. Ron was forlorn by the news, until he noticed George bent over laughing, and realized he was the victim of a prank. He then had to put up with George's exaggerated sad face and feigning of tears for the rest of the day.

George's fun soured a couple of days later when he received a letter from Hermione. He protectively covered his bollocks as he read the list of nasty jinxes she promised to use on him if he didn't let up on Ron. His first instinct was to mock Ron for having his girlfriend fight his battles, but he decided he liked his bollocks how they were, and let Ron stew in peace.

As evening approached on the night of the party, Ron found himself in front of a mirror at the Burrow, trying, and failing, to tame his fiery locks. He was admittedly anxious about attending a party with so many influential wizards and witches, but his main priority was making the most of his limited time with Hermione.

He examined himself for a moment. He had decided to wear the Muggle clothes he purchased in the summer, for the occasion of his first dinner at the Granger residence after he, Hermione, and her parents had returned from Australia. He smoothed out the burgundy dress shirt, which was tucked into a pair of dark trousers, and nervously fingered the knot of his black and red striped tie.

"No need to look so nervous, dear, your young lady will positively swoon," the mirror said approvingly.

His worries diminished and he stood up straighter. "You think so?"

"Oh yes, absolutely."

He nodded his thanks and strode confidently towards the kitchen, poking his head in to bid goodbye to his parents. His mum fussed over him for a minute, much to the amusement of his father. After agreeing for the third time to check on Ginny and give their regards to Hermione, he was finally ready to Apparate to Hogsmeade.

Before leaving, he checked his pockets to ensure he had the two things he needed for the night: the invitation to the party and the small flat box which contained Hermione's Christmas present. He didn't care that it was a little early for the gift; he felt this night would be the perfect occasion for it.

A rush of anticipation coursed through his veins as he pulled out his wand and turned on the spot.

He arrived in the wizarding village and made his way to Hogsmeade Station, where the invitation instructed outside guests to board the carriages to Hogwarts. True to his word, he found himself in the first of a long line of carriages, which had started to fill up with a variety of interesting personalities.

As the carriage started to move, he wistfully recalled memorable moments with his friends that had occurred during this same ride. He was broken out of his reminisces when he heard 'Weasley' in loud whispers. The only other people in his carriage, an older couple, were watching him pointedly and talking in hushed tones.

They looked distinctly familiar, but he couldn't place them at that very moment. The woman gave him a warm, kindly smile before her husband spoke up.

"Excuse me, young man. You're a Weasley, are you not?"

"Yeah, Ron Weasley."

"I thought as much." He stuck out his hand, which Ron reluctantly shook. "The name's Ambrosius Flume. My wife Dulcisia and I run Honeydukes."

Ron's eyebrows rose in recognition as Mrs. Flume grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley. Your family has done so much for all of us."

Ron was flustered by the woman's boisterous greeting, and managed to squeak out a hello to the excited confectioner.

"Wait a minute." Mr. Flume looked at Ron appraisingly. "You're the one who always visited my shop with Harry Potter, aren't you? And you helped him defeat You-Know-Who? Why, you're a hero!"

Ron flushed in embarrassment. "Nah, loads of people fought, not just me. Harry did the hard part."

"A Weasley, a war hero, _and_ Harry Potter's friend? No wonder Horace wants you at his party," Mrs. Flume commented with a chuckle.

Ron ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, my girlfriend invited me, not Professor Slughorn. I'm really just here to visit her."

Mr. Flume scratched his chin. "Now, would that be the young lady I always saw with you and Mr. Potter? Miss Granger, if I recall correctly from the papers?"

Ron couldn't help but smile widely as his thoughts turned to Hermione. "That's her. She's the top student at Hogwarts and Head Girl," he announced proudly.

"Young love," Mrs. Flume said with a sigh. She affectionately patted her husband's hand. "Ambrosius and I met at Hogwarts as well. We were both sorted into Hufflepuff, but he was one year ahead of me. He finally asked me to Hogsmeade in sixth year, and we've been together ever since. Do you remember how we were at his age, Am? You must be missing her terribly, Mr. Weasley."

Ron frowned and nodded. "This is the longest we've been apart since we were eleven."

Mrs. Flume leaned forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially, a slight twinkle in her eye. "Horace is a good friend, but he does tend to go on. My advice is for you and your girlfriend to make an appearance early in the evening, and then find some private time for yourselves."

Ron's shoulders slumped, knowing that this might be easier said than done. Hermione had told him how much attention Slughorn was showering on her since her return to school. "If it were up to me I wouldn't even attend the bloody party, I'd rather spend every second with Hermione."

"She's one lucky witch, spending the evening with such a handsome lad," she added, giving him a saucy wink.

Ron's mood brightened at her words, and he looked away with a bashful grin, watching as the Hogwarts gates approached. In the background, he heard Mr. Flume playfully chiding his wife for her teasing ways. He could hear the comfortable familiarity in their loving banter, and he found himself secretly hoping that he and Hermione would be this way in thirty or forty years. It was a bit scary for him to think about, but he knew there was no one else he would ever want.

His heart leapt when he felt the carriages come to a gentle stop, allowing them to disembark. He fought the urge to run up to the castle in search of Hermione, knowing he had to follow the arrangements Professor Slughorn had made for party guests to enter the castle.

The attendees were lead to a private entrance, where invitations were collected and wands were checked. He strained to see over the crowd of people, but wasn't able to locate any of the student guests who would be joining them.

He quickly said his goodbyes to the Flumes and was amongst the first to enter Slughorn's expanded room. He stood off to the side and watched as the room began to fill up with all manner of guests, who began mingling in scattered groups. He fidgeted impatiently, his eyes never leaving the elaborately decorated entrance. He was starting to feel warm in the increasingly packed room, so he took a minute to roll his sleeves up to his elbow, self-consciously rubbing the crisscrossed scars on his arm.

He craned his neck to see through the group of people standing near the doorway, and spotted a flash of red hair he would recognize anywhere. If Ginny had arrived, then Hermione couldn't be far behind. His sister met his eyes and worked her way through the crowd, before marching up and pulling him into a hug.

"Ron!"

"Hey Ginny," he replied distractedly. "Where's Hermione?"

"Nice to see you too," she said sarcastically.

He pulled back and examined his sister at arm's length, taking in her dark green leaf-patterned dress and shiny auburn ringlets. "You look very nice. Now, where's Hermione?"

She smacked him on the arm. "Prat. Hermione will be here soon, we caught a couple of third years fighting in the corridor on the way here, and she had to deliver them to McGonagall." She reached up to straighten his tie. "Relax. She's really excited to see you—she's been talking about it all week."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Of course, and it was quite annoying. For reasons I can't understand, Hermione seems to lurve you," she teased.

He smiled. "That's good, because I love her right back."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You... you..."

"What?"

"I've just never heard you say it is all. I'm proud of you, Ron, and I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Ginny." He threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in a half-hug. "I'm really sorry Harry couldn't be here tonight. I know he would be if he could. He just doesn't want any special treatment from the Auror department."

"I know, the noble git." She sighed. "It's fine, I'll see him at Christmas. Besides, I managed to find a date for the evening."

She nodded her head to the far corner of the room, where, to Ron's great surprise, Neville was surrounded by a number of giggling girls eagerly vying for his attention. Neville looked in their direction and sheepishly grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's been like that all term. They wouldn't even give him a second look before, but now they won't leave him alone. I thought he could use a night away from all that, but I guess I was mistaken."

Ron smirked. "It looks like he doesn't mind."

"I know, but those girls aren't right for him. He's my friend—I don't want him to get hurt."

"Neville's a good bloke; I think he's got more sense than to just go for the first girl who shows interest. Trust me, Ginny, I _do_ have some experience in that area. He'll know when he's found the right..." Ron gulped and trailed off as he spotted a vision out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny followed his eyes and chuckled. "I'll just go and rescue Neville."

"Uh-huh."

His attention was focused solely on Hermione, who had just entered the chamber and was scanning the crowd. She looked radiant in an elegant violet gown, adorned with tiny sparking crystals which caught the light around her. Ron swore that she was practically glowing. Her curly chestnut hair was piled stylishly on her head, wisps and tendrils falling loosely around her exposed neckline. His heart rate sped up as their eyes met across the room and he watched as her lips curled into a joyful smile.

The urges he had been suppressing since they had parted at the platform in September suddenly roared to life, as he caught a teasing peek at her calf through a low slit. He had an overwhelming need to kiss her, to touch her and to feel her body under his as he had on those late summer nights.

He found himself moving forward to get closer to her as she rapidly made her way through the partygoers. He saw her face and noticed that she wore a light dusting of makeup across her beautiful features, his eyes drawn to her enticing pink lips. He stared, unabashed, as those lips got closer and closer, and felt a flush of heat as those lips were suddenly pressed against his.

He pulled her in tight and lifted her off her feet, mimicking their very first snog. They deepened their kiss, lost in one another, until they heard some murmurs around them. They broke apart and noticed a few of the guests in their immediate vicinity witnessing their rather public display. Flushing in embarrassment, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from prying eyes and into a secluded corner, half hidden by translucent hangings.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and rested her cheek against his heart. "I've missed you."

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled deeply, taking in the warmth and scent he could never get enough of. He hadn't realized just how profoundly affected he was by their separation until he held her safely in his arms once again. His world felt right when they were together.

He cupped her face and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss, their lips slowly separating when he whispered, "Me too, so much."

She clutched him closely, and he took the opportunity to slide his hands up and down her back, revelling in the feel of her. He cupped her bum lightly, causing her to moan into his chest. The sounds she was making forced him to pull back and kiss her deeply, his lips gently parting hers, their tongues rolling and gliding against each other. Ron's mouth left hers and travelled to her cheek and down her jaw line, before feasting on her neck, causing her to whimper.

"Ron, this isn't proper," she complained, but her hands betrayed her words as they traced down the front of his shirt and brushed across the front of his trousers, causing him to groan.

"You weren't complaining about things... being proper... that night under the stars," he said as he pressed kisses to her collarbone, remembering that special night in July when they had crossed that final barrier into adulthood, together as one.

"Oh God, Ron," she breathed as she pressed her hands firmly against his thighs and crotch. "What's that... in your pocket?"

He chuckled against her creamy skin. "Are you making a dirty joke, love?"

She pushed him back slightly, resting her hand on his chest in an effort to get her breath back. "No, you actually have something in your pocket."

He stuck an arm out past her head to lean against the wall behind her, his knees a bit unstable after that intense snog. In the midst of his excitement at reuniting with Hermione, he'd completely forgotten about the box burning a hole in his pocket.

"I know it's early, but I thought tonight would be the perfect night to give you your gift." He reached into his pocket and presented her with the small clamshell box. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

She looked surprised by the gesture and reached out a shaky hand to accept the present.

"I hope you like it," he said quietly, unsure of how the gift would be received. He had wanted to get her something really special for their first Christmas together. Surprisingly, it was George who had suggested it.

She gently pried open the box and immediately gasped. The small velvet case held three silver and white gem encrusted snowflakes. The two larger ones were a pair of earrings, and the third was a clip for her hair. They shone and sparkled brilliantly in the surrounding torch light.

"Oh, Ron, they're beautiful."

"Not as much as you," he said as he looked down and grabbed hold of her free hand, raising it slowly to his lips. "Will you wear them for me tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded in agreement, her eyes moist. He watched in excitement as she fastened the clip to her hair and delicately put on the dangling earrings.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."

Her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him reverently, whispering her thanks between collisions of their lips. Hearing a loud voice nearby, they separated and hurriedly straightened out, just before the silk hanging was brushed aside to reveal Professor Slughorn bustling up to them.

"Ah, there you are Miss Granger. I have so many people I must introduce you to. I can't have Hogwarts brightest skulking in the shadows."

He turned and finally noticed Ron, clapping him hard on the back.

"Mr. Weasley! How are you, lad? Do try and stay away from the mead this year." Slughorn laughed uproariously and steered Hermione towards the main festivities.

Ron was in disbelief, both at Slughorn's gall and at Hermione's look of apology. He knew her well enough to know that she would respect her professor's request. He also knew that after meeting one or two of these gits, she would find some resourceful way of extracting herself.

He followed behind them and stood silently at Hermione's elbow as Slughorn shunted her around to meet various Ministry officials and corporate leaders. After the third or fourth such introduction, he felt himself starting to get agitated.

At one point, Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, silently communicating that she was trying her best to get away, but Slughorn kept insisting. Ron's increasing frustration was evident in the sour expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

He turned to find The Flumes standing there with drinks in hand. Mrs. Flume gave him a questioning look.

"Not really," he whispered glumly. "Slughorn isn't giving us a moment to ourselves."

She patted his arm reassuringly. "Leave it to us."

He watched as they smoothly broke into the conversation.

"Hello, Horace. It's wonderful to see you again!" Mrs. Flume said loudly, gently turning his shoulders so that his back was facing Ron and Hermione. As Slughorn greeted her husband, she made a shooing motion towards them and winked. Ron immediately grasped Hermione by the shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Come with me."

They quickly slipped out of a side exit, making sure to leave the door slightly open for their return. A sliver of white light from the chamber spilled into the torch-illuminated corridor.

"I'm so sorry about that Ron, that man is infuriating." Her words tumbled out as they marched down the hallway. "I tried to get away but he just kept going on. And who were those people that distracted him? They look–"

Hermione was silenced as Ron pulled her around the corner of the empty corridor and placed his hands on the sides of her face, before crushing his lips to hers. She moaned in his mouth, and her hands suddenly gripped his buttocks tightly, bringing them even closer.

He was woozy from the taste of her and nearly fainted when he felt her grind aggressively against him. He pulled back for a second, panting heavily against her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione."

"That's the idea, love."

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned, his trousers tightening at the thought of shagging her silly.

"I always finish what I start." She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward into another breathtaking kiss, her tongue thrusting into his mouth possessively.

He growled and spun them so her back was against the wall and returned her kiss hard, their tongues waging a fierce battle. He roughly felt her breasts, and licked the small exposed space between them. She moaned in response to the feel of his urgent hands on her, as he kissed a path down the front of her gown until he was on his knees on the hard floor.

He reached down and started to slowly lift the hem of her long dress, caressing the smooth calves that teased him earlier and lightly tickling the backs of her knees, causing her to titter quietly. His hands ran up the backs of her thighs as the material was pushed higher up her legs.

He worshipped the inside of her thighs, nibbling and kissing. He held her steadily as he continued his slow journey to his goal. He could smell her arousal in the tight space between her legs, as his arm wrapped around her back to bunch up the dress into a bundle around her waist.

He looked up with an eyebrow raised. "No knickers?"

She shook her head. "I know how you like to wander... with your fingers... and other things."

"Naughty witch," he answered before lightly running a finger through her folds. He licked the wetness from his finger, causing her to shut her eyes and moan.

He needed more, and judging by her reaction, he wasn't the only one. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him unfettered access to her mound. He licked her slowly at first, loving the sound of her soft whimpers, which drove him to delve his tongue deeper in her pussy. He lapped up her juices as her slender fingers ran roughly through his hair, spurring him on.

"Oh, Ron... need more, please... it's been so long," she begged.

He traced the shape of her lips, before sucking greedily on her engorged clit. That elicited a sharp gasp and she pulled on his hair, the pain mixing with his pleasure. He loved going down on her, loved knowing that he could cause her to shatter completely under his touch.

He used his fingers to open her up slightly, before he dove in even deeper, his nose buried in her damp brown curls. He tongue-fucked her furiously, her throaty whispers of encouragement ringing in his ears as he flicked his tongue against her hungrily, savouring the taste. She tightened her leg around him and thrust her pelvis forward in purely wanton desire.

"So close. Yes, Ron!"

He sloppily continued eating her out, needing to feel her let loose. He slid a finger, then two, into her cunt and started fingering her, his tongue and digits working in tandem to perform magic on her writhing body.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" she shrieked.

Her hands gripped the back of his head and her whole body tensed before he felt her pussy pulse around him in orgasm, his tongue flooded with her delicious essence.

He let go of her dress and held her hips in support as her shaking subsided. He licked his fingers before running his hands up her sides as he stood up, gathering her close and kissing her deeply, her distinct taste shared between them.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gripped the back of his shirt, recovering from the reaction his eager mouth and hands had provoked.

"You don't think anyone heard us, do you?" Ron asked. He noted that she let out a quiet whimper and clutched his shirt tighter.

"The party is pretty loud."

He gave her a crooked smile. "So were you. Enjoy that, did you?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

He laughed and shook his head. "Why do you always thank me after? I'd do that for you every day, if I could."

"Mmm, that would be wonderful..." She reached down and squeezed his crotch with purpose, before her hands roamed up his arms and down his chest. "Have I told you how good you look in these clothes, Ron?"

Her fingers reached up and began to undo the Windsor knot around his neck.

"Much better without," she whispered under her breath.

"You're not serious, Hermione."

She didn't answer as the tie fell loosely around his collar and she went to work on his shirt buttons. He felt a cool breeze from the draughty corridor, shivering as more and more of his bare chest was exposed.

"I'll warm you up," she promised with a slight hint of mischief in her voice. She kissed a path down his chest, stopping to lightly bite at his nipples, before her hot tongue ran up and down his muscled stomach, licking off the light sheen of salty sweat which was forming.

Her hands brushed against his waistline as she pried open the gold clasp on his brown leather belt, before running a teasing finger through the thin strip of red hair which ran down from his navel. He tensed in anticipation as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, freeing his straining cock.

"No pants?" she asked with a silly grin, laughter in her eyes. "Feeling a bit randy, where you?"

He nodded his head and took an uneven breath as he felt her small, warm hand close around him. She slowly slid her hand up and down, pushing his foreskin up to envelop his head. He flushed with heat as she increased the speed of her movements. Reaching down, he flattened her hand against the underside of his member, slowing down her pace. He gently wrapped his hand around hers, and together, they stroked him.

He met her eyes and saw everything he was feeling—aching want, love, and total trust. His eyes closed briefly as he enjoyed the sensation of her fingers teasing him. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, before easing down a strap of her gown to reveal her soft breast and a light brown nipple.

Ron couldn't resist the tantalizing sight of her pink skin and heaving chest. He licked and nibbled a path from her neck down to her bosom, sucking and gently biting the hardened peak. She groaned and squeezed him harder.

"Bloody hell I've missed your hands on me," he blurted out honestly against her skin, causing her to giggle. "I can't believe I've been able to survive so long without you, and without this."

His head popped up as he felt her other hand gently cup his bollocks. He watched as she looked down and licked her lips.

"Back against the wall, now!" she ordered.

His cock throbbed at her direct words. He had discovered that he loved it when she got bossy during sex. Much to his shock and delight, she also responded enthusiastically when he took control of their lovemaking. He eagerly complied with her order.

As he pressed his back against the cool stone, he couldn't recall Hermione ever looking sexier, her skin a light rose hue and the strap of her elegant gown hanging wantonly off her shoulder, begging him to reveal more than just her breast.

She hiked up her dress slightly, and sunk to her knees in front of him. She jerked him slowly a few times, before swirling her wet tongue around the tip and engulfing his thick cock in her hot mouth.

He groaned loudly and swore under his breath. As her head bobbed up and down, slowly driving him to madness, his hands found their way into her hair. He was somehow able to release her elaborate styling, causing her locks to cascade down around her shoulders. It drove him wild to see the long strands untamed and unpredictable, just like her. He sunk one hand deep into her curls, while he reached down with the other to tweak her nipple. He shuddered as she leaned forward to lick his bollocks while fondling his shaft.

He didn't know how much more he could take as she continued sucking him. She alternated between taking him fully in her mouth and running her tongue from the base of his penis to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva. Her hands were all over him, grabbing his arse, sliding down his thighs, and lightly brushing through the wiry ginger hairs closest to her.

She looked up and they locked eyes, the intensity of their bond communicated silently. He watched as she brought both of her hands together on his firm rod, lightly pulling and twisting between shallow sucks. She winked and then proceeded to take him deep down her throat. He felt an odd, extremely pleasurable sensation, and realized she was humming— _against his cock_.

"Holy fuck, where did you learn..."

She pulled her mouth off him with a slight pop. "Book," she said before doing it again.

"Bloody brilliant," he moaned as she led him closer to the edge, much too close for what he really craved to do with her.

"Fuck, Hermione, stop. I'm gonna come if you keep that up." He reached down to still her head.

She moved back slightly and looked up in confusion, running the back of her hand across her mouth. "Why did you stop me?"

He was panting as he tried his best to calm himself and steady his breathing. He reached down and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Because I'm going to fuck you, Hermione. Right here, right now."

Once again, her back was to the stone wall as he pressed his body against hers, his hard-on pushing into her hip.

He looked her straight in the eyes, meeting her feral glance. "Did you take the potion?"

"Of course."

"Good."

He pushed aside her hair and sucked hard on her collarbone marking her skin with his mouth. She breathed his name and wrapped a leg around his calf, rubbing up against him. He tongued and lightly bit her earlobe in response.

"You need it, don't you?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and her head rolled back, resting against the large Slug Club Christmas Party banner stuck to the wall.

He grabbed hold of her tight fanny and massaged it with his strong fingers. "Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes, Ron—I think about this every night. Remembering how you feel against me and inside me as I play with myself, wishing you were there."

Her words evoked a dangerous image in his head of her lying on her bed in the Head Girl dorm, brown hair fanned out around her. One hand caressing her breast and pinching at her nipple, while her fingers furiously pumped in and out of her wet center, screaming his name in ecstasy.

He gave her a bruising kiss before he reached down with both hands and grabbed her sexy arse, lifting her against the wall. Her legs wrapped loosely around his hips and strong thighs. For the second time that evening, her gown was piled around her waist, this time to make way for his heated shaft.

He rubbed his ready cock against her dripping center, smearing his pre-come in her brunette curls.

"Tell me, love. I want to hear it."

She entangled her fingers in his messy locks and studied his face for a second, before murmuring the words he so desperately needed to hear.

"Fuck me, Ron."

He pushed into her slowly, both of them groaning in unison as he thrust deeper. He pressed forward until he was buried to the hilt, revelling in her tight wet heat around his cock. She gasped at the leisurely invasion, her body readjusting to the delicious feeling of his thickness filling her. He held himself inside her and kissed her softly, giving them a minute to enjoy the overpowering sensation of their long desired reunion.

He nuzzled against her soft cheek. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Her toes curled at the way he said her name, the love and desire evident in his voice. "I love you, Ron Weasley. Please, show me."

Never one to turn down such an invitation, he slowly pulled back and thrust harder.

"Mmm... I've been dreaming about this for months, Hermione."

"Me too, Ron... need more."

He started picking up his pace, pushing his fat cock in and out of her quim.

"You feel so tight around me, Hermione. I could stay here forever, buried in your hot cunt."

"I could come just from the sound of your voice, Ron, the dirty things you say," she moaned.

He growled. "You fucking love it, don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Her admission only served to increase his need to pound into her. His mouth dropped to the hollow of her throat, where he kissed and licked at her smooth skin before moving down to suck on her tit.

Desperate to touch him, she pushed his unbuttoned shirt slightly off his shoulders and ran her fingers over every inch of bare freckled skin she could reach. He stiffened under her touch and pulled out, before shoving his cock even deeper in her pussy.

"Fuck me harder... faster," she practically screamed as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten.

"Quiet, love... someone might... hear you" he said between pants, as he gripped her arse even tighter and fucked her relentlessly, his balls slapping against her skin.

She let out an even louder moan at the naughty thought, her fingernails digging into his skin and leaving pink streaks on his pale flesh, while her heels ground into his delectable rear.

He immediately brought his mouth up to her ear, his deep voice commanding. "Does it excite you, knowing someone could catch us at any second?"

Her answer was indecipherable, but she bucked hard against him. Her arm dropped down and she began rubbing her clit, the tips of her fingers feeling his hard slick member pistoning in and out.

He continued his words, wanting to feel her fall apart in his arms. "Imagine how many points you would lose if one of the professors caught you, the prim Head Girl, getting fucked hard against a wall."

"Please, more," she begged, her hand a blur on her throbbing clit. She locked her ankles around his backside, trying to pull him even deeper as she met his thrusts.

"You're so fucking hot, Hermione. What a show they would get, watching as you take my cock deep, screaming and begging for it."

"No more, please!"

"Come for me, Hermione. Now!"

Ron watched as Hermione opened her mouth in a soundless scream, his commanding tone and the thorough shagging pushing her completely over the edge. He felt her warm juices flood around his member as she tightened around him. Her legs squeezed him and her hands gripped him as her whole body convulsed in bliss.

Her orgasm was so intense that he momentarily forgot that he was still sheathed deeply inside her. He held her tightly as she sagged against him, her heart beating rapidly against his chest and her face pillowed against his bare shoulder as she sought to regain a bit of composure. The fact that he was responsible for her giving up total control aroused him to no end, and he couldn't help but rotate his hips slowly.

She kissed him on the shoulder and raised her head, pressing kisses up the chords of his neck and finally to his lips.

"Thank you, love, that was amazing."

"Shite, Hermione, that was the hottest bloody thing I've ever seen."

"Mmm... I can tell." She looked down at where they were still connected. "It isn't fair that you haven't come yet, and if there's one thing I hate, it's inequality."

She wiggled her hips, causing him to groan. "Just go slow at first."

He nodded and continued taking her with agonizingly measured, intimate strokes. He widened his legs to change his angle slightly, altering the stimulation they were both feeling.

She ran her fingers through the light patch of hair on his chest, placing her hands on his heart briefly, before twisting his nipples. He shuddered at her rough touch, enjoying this new feeling as he continued moving inside her, filling her, again and again.

He felt her hot strained breath against his ear as she pulled him close, her hands entangled in his reddish hair once again. He cursed under his breath as she leaned forward suddenly, driving him into her unexpectedly. He was getting lost in her and didn't pay attention to what she was doing. All he knew was that he was aching to get off.

He was surprised when he felt something silky glide against his shoulders and around his neck. He looked down and realized that she had managed to recover his tie, which somehow hadn't fallen to the ground in all of their commotion.

"I told you I liked this on you," she whispered in his ear. "I have just the place for it."

He loved this playful side of Hermione, relishing the fact that he was the only one that ever got to see it. He was astonished, however, when she suddenly tied the necktie around his eyes, rendering him blind.

"What are–"

"Do you trust me?"

He thrust his hips forward and let out a low groan. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about anything, just concentrate on me."

"Always."

He felt her hair brush gently against his skin as she swirled her tongue on his collarbone. This loss of vision only served to heighten his need, not knowing what she was going to do next. He felt a flush of heat shoot to his groin as her hot tongue drew patterns all over his skin and her fingernails ran across his back. She trailed her lips up the side of his neck and gently nibbled on his earlobe, as her fingers ran up and down his sides. He groaned and started fucking her harder, overwhelmed by her mouth and hands all over him, her overheated cunt around him.

"Take me, I'm all yours," she whispered softly, holding on tightly as he pounded into her.

"You're all mine," he growled possessively as he felt himself getting closer to finally finding release.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she tightened her thighs against his hard body. He pinned her to the wall and drove into her. She pushed the tie above his eyes and gripped his hair with both hands, forcing him to meet her fierce stare.

"And you're all mine!" she screamed as waves of pleasure consumed her, her pussy quivering and gripping his cock.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he yelled as his control broke and he came, shooting load after load of his spunk deep inside her dripping snatch.

"Bloody hell," he managed to breathe out after a few minutes of holding each other closely, sharing kisses and whispered endearments.

He slowly eased out of her, a few drops of their mingled juices squirting out and sliding down her leg, and let her down from the wall. They stood on wobbly legs, both completely drained from their coupling. She produced her wand from a hidden pocket in her dress and cast a few cleaning charms on both their bodies and their clothing.

"Hermione! You've had your wand this entire time? Why didn't you just silence us?"

She grinned. "Where's the excitement in that?"

"God, I love you." He kissed her cheek and playfully nipped at her neck, causing her to giggle.

They got their clothing straightened out, with Hermione taking great delight in re-knotting the tie around his neck. Ron grabbed a piece of decorative holly from around a nearby torch and stuck it to her dress strap, covering a love bite he'd placed on her shoulder.

She brandished her wand. "I can remove the mark."

"No, leave it. I like knowing it's there," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but let it be. "That was wonderful, Ron. It's never been that intense before." She grimaced slightly as she stretched her sore body.

"Never had to wait so long before." He lightly stroked her cheek with his palm. "I miss seeing you every day."

She leaned into his caress. "Me too, it's only six more months. Thank you for being patient, I truly do love you."

"I love you, too."

"We should get back to the party—someone might have noticed how long we've been gone."

"Are you sure we can't just stay out here, love?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm and turned to the walk down the corridor leading to the door. "You're lucky we got away with what we did."

He reached out and smacked her lightly on the behind. "You couldn't resist."

She turned with a sultry smile. "Neither could you."

"Never." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

They quietly tried to slip back in through the slightly open door to rejoin the party. They were startled when the loud chatter suddenly quieted. Many of the partygoers stared in their direction, but did not make eye contact. Ron noted the mixed expression of revulsion and amusement on Ginny's face.

He felt Hermione's grip tighten as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Next time we'll use the silencing charm."


End file.
